Crow
__TOC__ A young prince from a far-away planet that is looking for fun and adventure with his trusty partner, Crumb. Is currently the leader of Team 003 - Team Super Cool. thumb |right | 150px | "I'm a prince!" Fenix is a young teen prince that is less worried about looking good than just looking "cool". Cool, of course, means a bandana around his neck to show off his adventurous spirit! Since he's so full of adventurous energy, he's pretty fit and rough and tumble all around. His gear's the adventuring stuff he brought with him when he left his home planet. The crest on his belt and left shoulder in his civilian clothing is his personal insignia he made up. Fenix likes dressing in pretty simple clothes, but he can't really be bothered to go shopping, so he often just sticks to the slightly fancy stuff he has to wear around ye olde castle. He ripped his nice pants though, so he got himself some regular grey jeans. xD General Personality Alignment: LOG - Lawful-Offensive-Good: The Zealot (lol, even though he seems chaotic, he actually follows some kind of code) General Personality: Fenix is still a kid at heart. He loves adventuring, being the best, winning, sparring, and having fun. He's usually quite impulsive and happy-go-lucky, always open to exciting new ideas and hair-brained schemes. He fancies himself a vigilante always looking for the next challenge, and swears he can take care of himself. Life is a game to him, and he's focused on gaining experience and leveling himself up. : Good Traits: courageous, self-confident, independent, optimistic, ambitious, encouraging, energetic : Bad Traits: immature, foolhardy, bratty, careless/inconsiderate, a bit spoiled/self-entitled, doesn't know when to retreat/give up, gets preoccupied with opponents and battling : Quirks: often thinks about who he can beat up for "experience", is fond of girls and is also repulsed by them--he wants them as friends AND enemies Hopes : To become strong! To make lots of girl friends! Fears : having his equipment stolen, being trapped and drained of his energy Memorable Quote(s) * YEAH! FENIX RULES! * WOOHOO! I WIN! * Ew, a girl.. / Hey! A girl! Family * Mother: Queen Poli of Polysimyer the Planet (alive) * Father: Wind Crow (alive) * Sibling(s): none * Other: Crumb (his pet bird is like family) Friends * Crumb: his pet baby phoenix is his closest friend * Sage: calls him "Mage" usually, and likes showing off his moves to him and egging Sage to hit him with his best spells * is generally friendly in a rivalry-type of way with any "goodguy" girl he meets Enemies * Robin: considers him a rival * Anyone who challenges him! * Dragons * girls Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest He's very interested in girls, but he's a little confused about what to do with a girlfriend if he got one. He's rather oblivious about romance and this does not really improve as he ages. : Past: none : Current: Every girl? lol Powers & Skills His abilities are mainly from his training in sword skills and his natural racial traits, being from Polysimyer the Planet. Swordsmanship: Crow has been trained well in using a sword. His sword is made from a strong, but lightweight metal found on Polysimyer the Planet. He is right-handed and draws his sword from a holster on his right side.Y :PROS: : Crow is fast and agile with his sword because it is so lightweight. He is able to parry well with his sword. :CONS: : The sword is lightweight, so there is little momentum from swinging the sword itself. Crow has to put more of his own strength into each swing for it to effectively cut. He's not very effective at cutting into heavily reinforced materials. Magic Resistance: Crow's naturally resistant to various forms of magic due to being born on a planet that has very high raw mana in the atmosphere. What is normally effective to an Earthling human is 50%-75% less effective on Crow. :PROS: : is not easily dazzled, confused, or injured by magic :CONS: : healing magic of all types are also not as effective on him Phoenix Training - Crumb: Crow uses his pet Crumb to fetch items, distract enemies, and spy for him. Crumb is actually a baby phoenix whose life force is bonded with Crow's. Due to this, Crumb comes back from injury and death by using Crow's life force. Crumb can be used to help Crow travel through the vacuum of space at light speed, though this also uses his life force. :PROS: : Crumb's a pretty obedient pet. He'll go and fetch things or attack the enemy as a distraction. Crumb can come back from death and emerge from Crow to regain physical form by using Crow's life force. As Crumb uses up more of Crow's life force, Crumb gets more powerful. Can travel through outer space at light speed! :CONS: : Every time Crumb dies, Crow loses another year off of his lifespan. Every light year traveled by using Crumb is also another year knocked off of Crow's lifespan! It's unknown how many years Crow has yet to live because Crumb has died pretty often and has been used a whole lot while they were adventuring around the universe! If Crow dies, so does Crumb. Weapons Sword made of Polysian ore. It's strong, does not chip, dull, or rust, and is very light. Other Equipment He wears a metal breastplate, but otherwise his only other equipment is his baby phoenix, Crumb. Fighting Style fast, with lots of parrying and using Crumb as a distraction. : Strengths: Crow is fairly strong and able to move quickly with a sword. His agility helps him to parry enemy attacks well and catch them off guard as he changes sword stance. : 'Weaknesses: ' He tends to run out of breath because he is moving so fast and is busy talking or shouting orders to Crumb. This leaves him open and vulnerable. Though retreat or a backstep is a smart choice, he often does not even think of it. He gets preoccupied with his own opponent and filters out everything else going on around him. Fenix is a prince from Polysimyer the Planet (not to be confused with Polysimyer the Star that it orbits around!). His mother, Poli, is queen of the planet. His father, Wind Crow, is one of those vagabonds that likes traveling around the universe looking for adventure, and is kind of a deadbeat dad when you get down to it. When Fenix was quite young, he went through a customary ceremony to be bonded with a hatchling phoenix that would become his companion in all things. Fenix was raised to become the future ruler of the planet, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon (people of his planet can live for a very, very long time--perhaps to 1000 years or more!), so he got bored and wanderlust got the better of him. When Fenix reached age 10, Queen Poli felt that Fenix was old enough and skilled enough to do whatever he wanted (much like a Pokemon adventurer! lol), so when he requested to go on adventures just like his absent father, Poli obliged and helped him prepare for his journey. Fenix traveled to various life-sustaining planets (and briefly to some non-sustaining ones!) gaining experience and honing his great sense of adventure. He eventually made it to Earth and was quite thrilled to find that it hosted a whole whack of sentient beings! He moved from city to city, learning different customs until he saw with his own eyes the super heroes of the world--what a great excuse to go around beating people up! Even better, he bumped into Dysta, who was advertising a superhero club! He thought he'd make a pretty cool superhero, and got to getting himself a mask and joined up with the SGPA. Much to his pleasant surprise, most of the heroes in the SGPA were girls (he thought Seiren was a girl for a while too). But then he met the Young Justice crew--which still had a couple of girls, but they were mostly guys--bleh. That was when he saw Robin, and their eyes locked--same age, same height, same hair colour! A new rival to beat! This adventure had only just begun! OTHER INFORMATION. * Is likely the earliest character created in the SGPA, being originally created in 1995 File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero